I'll Never Let You Go
by StarGoddess
Summary: Written as of September 11th


I'll Never Let You Go  
  
by Star_Goddess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...don't sue  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ok....finally another story! This is only my second...I  
  
wrote this on the 11th of September while watching the news all day and  
  
this idea just popped into my head so.....read and review please!!((8(^.^)8))  
  
*********  
  
She felt the warm summer breeze touch her face as she looked  
  
around her. Tears flowed freely down her soft, pale cheeks. She couldn't  
  
believe what had just happened. She had talked to him only last night! It  
  
just wasn't really real. Usagi buried her face in her hands and wept. She  
  
cried. She mourned.  
  
*********  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I'll never let you go." Mamoru held his one and only love in his  
  
arms. "Even when I'm in America!" He added that last bit with a certain  
  
fierceness.  
  
"Oh Mamoru. I love you so much." Usagi confessed her love to  
  
him just as she had several times before. "You make sure you write me and  
  
call me all the time!"  
  
"I will, baby. I will."  
  
~Flashback ends~  
  
  
  
*I'll love you forever*  
  
*Until the end of time*  
  
*Even when the world is over*  
  
*I'll love your heart so fine*  
  
*I'll love you in the morning*  
  
*Afternoon and evening too*  
  
*Just don't you ever worry*  
  
*I'll never let you go*  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
They were riding in the car, on the way to the airport. She could  
  
feel the hot tears stream down her face. Her Mamoru was going to  
  
America. He was going to college soon. He saw her tears and slipped her  
  
hand into his. She smiled as best as she could through the tears, and  
  
looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Better watch the road," she told him. "Or else I'll NEVER get to  
  
see you again." She kissed his hand and he turned back to the road. Not  
  
long afterwards, they were at the airport. She walked her beloved Mamoru  
  
into the building.  
  
"Well," Darien began, trying to break the akward silence. Usagi  
  
tipped her head down so he wouldn't see her cry. Gently, Mamoru's hand  
  
cupped her chin and lifted her head. He bent down and they shared one  
  
last long passionate kiss. Warm sensations rushing through them.  
  
"C'mon." He told her. "I'll be back in a year." He looked at her  
  
tear stained face. "Aww stop it." His voice was choked up. "Now you're  
  
starting to make me cry." Usagi attempted a giggle.  
  
"I love you, Mamoru."  
  
"I love you too, my Usako. And remember. I'll never let you go."  
  
She watched him board his plane. He turned and gave her one final  
  
wave, and she blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch it in his hand and  
  
smushed it to his heart andwalked away. She ran to the windows and  
  
watched his plane fly away. Off into the sky.  
  
~Flashback end~  
  
  
  
*I'll never let you go*  
  
*Not ever ever ever*  
  
*Oh Babe, I'll always love you*  
  
*Forever and ever and ever*  
  
*********  
  
Usagi turned on the news. Things were still happening. Horrible,  
  
unimaginable things. She couldn't take it anymore. She turned it off.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
#Ring# #Ring#  
  
Usagi went to the phone."Hello?"  
  
"Hello." The man on the other line was not someone she  
  
recognized. "Is there a Miss Usagi Tsukino there?"  
  
Usagi hesitated. Something was wrong. But what? she replied.  
  
"Yes. This is her. May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"This is Doctor Noles, fom New York City." New York. Usagi  
  
gasped. That was in America. Now she KNEW something was wrong.  
  
"I-is everything alright?" She stammered.  
  
"I'm afraid not. You're fiance is..." He groped for words.  
  
"Miss...Mamoru is..well.."  
  
"What? What's wrong?!? What happened!?!?!?" Usagi almost  
  
screamed into the reciever.  
  
"Ma'am, Mamoru was in a terrible plane accident. His plane was  
  
hijacked and crashed into the World Trade Center in Manhattan." He  
  
paused. "Miss? I'm sorry. But he...he didn't make it..."  
  
Usagi dropped the phone. She couldn't believe what she had just  
  
heard. This sort of stuff didn't happen to regular everyday people like her.  
  
It happened to other people. Not to him. Not to her Mamoru. She  
  
couldn't breathe. She felt her lungs and chest get tight, and a void suddenly  
  
filled her heart.  
  
Her mother came in. She had heard the whole thing. She walked  
  
up to her daughter.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Baby" They sat there on Usagi's floor, crying in each  
  
other's arms. Mother and daughter together.  
  
~Flashback ends~  
  
*I'll love you forever*  
  
*I'll never let you go*  
  
*I'll see you as the stars go by*  
  
*I'll see you in the afterlife*  
  
*I'll never let you go*  
  
*I'll never let you go*  
  
  
  
*********  
  
Usagi looked off from her balcony. Sixteen stories up. She  
  
climbed up onto the rail. Away from the torment. Away from the torture.  
  
Away from the grief. And she lept. Away she flew. She floated. She  
  
closed her eyes as she felt the wind against her face. She flew. Away.  
  
Away. And she thought of her beloved Mamoru. And how she'd see him  
  
again. In another world, all of their own.  
  
  
  
  
  
So what did you think? I was almost crying while typing it!  
  
Please R&R! thanx =^.^=  
  
Star_Goddess 


End file.
